Waddaya Mean, Get You Lube!
by Little-Arlis
Summary: Othello, Cassio, and Iago are secretly gay and have a threesome. The gals find out. Oddness ensues. This is majorly short and really stupid.


Disclaimer: All the dudes and gals in this fic belong to old Billy Shakespeare. I own nothing.  
  
Author's Note: Rated for severe insinuations...flame away if you want. I'm just bored as anything and I need something to do. I'm such a sick person...  
  
Plot Type Thing: Guys are all gay, have a threesome. Gals upset, go pout. This is a 2 am thing, so don't expect anything good. Everybody is OOC. Go figure.  
  
Whaddaya Mean, Get You Lube?!  
Othello's bedchamber was a bit steamier than usual, even when he was with Desdemona. That was because the moor was not with his lovely bride. His dark skin contrasted with the light pillow on which he laid his head, tired for the moment. A blanket covered his waist, leaving his muscular chest and torso covered in sweat bare. Othello looked down and smiled as a smaller, lighter form rested on his chest. He brought a finger beneath his lover's chin and tilted upwards, looking into the eyes of Cassio.  
The Florentine smiled sexily at the moor, rubbing his hands up and down Othello's chest. "How'd you like it?"  
Othello only grinned, then looked up to see Iago emerge from the covers by Othello's waist. The third boy in command ran a hand through his hair and wiped his mouth, looking at Cassio and Othello in succession. "So...break and then we continue?"  
Cassio laughed lightly. "Iago, you are always trying to take control of the situation."  
Iago's brow twitched. He hated being threatened. "So?"  
"So..." Cassio's voice was a seductive purr as he lunged forward, grabbing Iago by the shoulders and pinning him down to the bed. "You should just take it like the bottom boy you are." Cassio's lips then began to lower and travel slowly down Iago's chest. His lips curved in a smug smirk as he heard Iago's groans of pleasure.  
Othello just watched the two, laughing lightly. He was completely caught off guard when the two jumped on him and subjected the moor to horrific tickle torture in horrific places. Othello cried out, laughing so hard that tears ran down his face and clung to his neck, where Cassio gingerly kissed and caressed with his tongue. Othello cried some more, and didn't even want to think of how Iago was doing this with his tongue.  
Suddenly, a door opened, and a gasp was heard. There in the doorway stood Desdemona, Bianca, and Emilia. Desdemona stuttered some gibberish, and finally fainted. Emilia caught the young mistress, and stared at the three. "Iago!"  
Iago brought his head up from the covers, and looked at his wife. "Erm...hi, Emilia."  
Emilia was aghast, holding her fainted mistress and watching the army's three commanding officers having a steamy threesome. She exchanged a horrified look with Bianca, who looked ready to murder Cassio. The slick Florentine merely stood up, seeming to forget (or revel in) the fact that he was now completely naked, and cross the room to Bianca. "Bianca..." He purred while tracing the curve of her cheek with a finger. "Why must somebody so beautiful look so angry?"  
"Cassio, I'm warning you! Stop!" Her face was flushed, her hair beginning to come out of its perfect up do. But she started to melt as Cassio's nimble fingers worked at her neck, and his lush lips ran down her neck. "Cassio..." She murmured. He was breaking her apart at the seams. He grinned lustily and licked her neck slowly; feeling the little hairs on the back of her neck prickle and feeling her fingers dig into his flesh as she tried to restrain herself. "Cassio, I'm angry with you. Stop this!" Cassio only licked again, his fingers working to undo the bodice of Bianca's dress. He peeled it away, taking the skirt with it. Bianca was stripped to her underclothes, and then her corset was lost. Bianca found herself pressing against Cassio, kissing him deeply and slowly, but working up to a fast and passionate kiss that brought the two together in more ways than one.  
Emilia just watched the two with disgust, and turned back to her husband. "Well, Iago? What do you have to say about this whole thing?"  
"Erm...well..."  
Othello looked up. "Could you get us some more lube? We ran out."  
Emilia snarled and marched out with the lifeless Desdemona in her arms. This was sick, and she'd play no more part in this. She left the making out Cassio and Bianca, and the playing Iago and Othello. Taking care of her mistress was much more important than the shenanigans of those crazy lugs. 


End file.
